Strawberries II
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: It's been two years since Travis and Katie saved Miranda and Connor and started dating, a year ago they broke up and now they have to save their siblings again. Join them in arguments and fun in the Sequel to Strawberries.
1. Ex

In my dream I saw Miranda running from something, she took a sharp turn and I saw she was near a bunch of water parks, like she was in Sandusky, Ohio or the Dells. She ran into something and screamed.

I woke up in cold sweat. I lifted my sheets and looked at Miranda's bed, sure enough she wasn't there. This happened two years ago, Miranda and her boyfriend Connor Stoll were kidnapped and me and my ex-boyfriend, Travis Stoll, went on a quest to find them.

On the way, Travis and I began dating about a year ago we broke up and left on bad terms, I haven't seen him since. I ran out of the cabin and to Chiron. I didn't care I was only wearing very short pajama shorts and a big t-shirt.

I frantically knocked on the door of the big house and Chiron came out and his tail was in curlers. I didn't care about that at the moment.

"Chiron! Miranda's missing again!" I told him my dream again and I felt someone behind me so, on reflex turned around and punched them in the face then held a dagger at their neck. I looked at the person.

"I didn't know you hated me so much, Kit-Kat" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his face.

"That's for kissing Drew while we still went out and this is for being yourself" I punched his groin. I got up and he groaned.

"Damn it! That fucking hurt Gardner!" He exclaimed. I laughed and turned back to Chiron.

"I have to get her, I think I know where she is, the Dells" I told him. Travis got up and bended over.

"Is it possible to take someone's balls off with just their hand?" He asked in a high voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes" I responded. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I had a dream about Connor and he was missing again" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Shut up Stoll- Wait, Connor's missing?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and turned back to Chiron.

"Do I have to go on a quest with him again, it's awkward" I told him. He smirked like he was having fun.

"What's so awkward my dear?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know damn well Chiron" I told him.

"You two leave right now, go grab your magic packs and find them" Chiron told us. I groaned and walked away cursing the old centaur.

I grabbed my pine green bag and made sure I had everything I needed in my drawers. I sighed before changing into black skinny jeans and a loose tank top that was hot pink and in white letters said 'Young and Wild and Free'. I slipped on black lace flats and put my hair up like usual.

I ran to Thalia's tree and petted the dragon. I sighed and felt Travis sneak behind me, trying to be sneaky.

"You know, if you wanted to sneak up on me you shouldn't use the ground or fly, I would be able to hear you, come on let's go" I told him as I walked down to the car he stole a while ago. I hoped in the front seat and took out my phone. It looked like a normal iPhone but was made so monster's couldn't track it.

I pulled out earplugs and put them in my ear and went to my playlist. I put it on shuffle and Michael Jackson's Beat it came on. I started to text my best guy friend, Jake from the Hephaestus cabin.

_Hey, I have to go on a quest to find Miranda and Connor, can you tell Lily to take charge of the cabin 'till I get back_

He texted back almost instantly.

_Yeah, sure Kates, hope ya have fun and get 'em back, see ya later, love ya_

_Love ya too Jake_

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh my gods! Jake loves Katie and Katie loves Jake' but it's not like that, we're just great friends, you know, like how you would say I love you to a friend, it's like that.

"You're dating Jake?" Travis asked, he had a small smirk, like it would be funny if I was dating him. I scowled.

"What if I am, he's a better kisser than you" I told him. I had accidently kissed Jake once, when I accidently ran into him. Travis's smirk fell.

"Is that true?" he asked. It wasn't, but it felt good to make him feel that way.

"Of course!" I yelled back at him, now the song black horse and a cherry tree came on. I turned it up and knew it was the Aphrodite cabin's free time about now, so I texted Piper.

After I finished texting her I was listening to Fighter. I looked at the clock. It was one, oh how time flies. I sighed. I took off one of the earplugs and looked at Travis.

"Lunch" I told him, he nodded and got off at the next exit. We saw the diner and walked in, He got himself and plate and I got myself one. We sat down in one of the booths.

"So how are you and…" I had to ponder on who he was dating. "Whichever slut you got this week" I finished.

"Gardner, are you saying I'm a player?" he asked in fake shock. I rolled my eyes.

"You've dated almost every girl in camp Stoll, of course I'm calling you a player, I can't even believe I dated you!" I exclaimed.

"You know you love me" He smirked. I got up and left him sitting there. I went back to the car and sat there. I hated his guts. I looked out the window, my phone was dead so I plugged it in using the car as the source of power.

Travis hopped in the car. I looked out the window. He started driving.

"You know what your problem is?" He asked me.

"What" I spat at him.

"You're way to bossy! You can't go one day without telling someone what to do!" He yelled at me. My eyes went wide and I glared at him.

"You are the fucking biggest player ever! You cheated on me with Drew! Drew! She's the biggest slut I've ever met!" I yelled at him. His face turned red with anger.

"No! She isn't the biggest slut I know is your mom!" he yelled. I growled.

"Not as much of a man whore as you! You've dated more girls than your father and his sex objects! You're more of a man whore than your father! And _that _is saying something!" I yelled back at him. "What kind of family do you have! Like fifty brothers and sisters! I only have ten!"

"Gardner! You are the fucking most annoying thing to walk the planet!" he yelled back. I snorted.

"At least I don't tell someone I'll love them forever and then two days later cheat on them!" I yelled at my ex-boyfriend.

"Gods, you're so fucking annoying! Your voice is like a cat and frog together!" He said. I could tell he didn't mean that one, but the others he did.

"I'm annoying!?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" He responded.

"You can't stop yourself but only to hurt, prank, and lie to people!" I screamed at him. I huffed and looked out the window. It was about three thirty now. We were in the middle of New York, not the city but the state.

"I am _so_ glad I cheated on you!" he yelled at me, I turned to him.

"And I am so glad I dumped you for it! Now I don't have to pretend to love you!" I yelled at him. He became quiet. It was a lie, but I was mastered in it. He didn't talk until we stopped at around seven for the night. We were in the western part of the middle.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag then walked to the diner before he could say anything to me, I don't know if he wanted to, but if he did I didn't wait for him. I went upstairs since I wasn't hungry and went through the grass green doors.

My bedroom was pretty simple. It had three wooden walls and a glass one over looking a beach. The bed was a circle and had red sheets and pillows. There were two matching small desks along the two parallel wooden walls. The bed was in front of the glass wall. There was a skylight above the bed. I smiled seeing a door to the private beach.

I put my bag down on the bed and went to the room across the hall, the bathroom. I don't need to really explain it, it's a pretty stereotypical bathroom, shower on the side of the wall. Double sink on the other side. Small window on one wall that showed me myself in the reflection. I smiled. I walked out the door and to my room.

I wanted to go for a swim. I changed into my simple chocolate brown bikini. It showed off a tattoo I got a few months back, it was the view from the top of a light pink rose. It wasn't big, maybe the size of an eyeball, I guess you could say. I put my hair up in a bun. My tattoo was on my upper left hip. I smiled as I headed out with a towel to the beach. I put the towel down and I guess it was a different time zone wherever this place was because it was still light out.

I walked in the water and swam around. I heard someone yell for me. I thought it might be Travis so I kept swimming, I didn't want him to see me in a bikini, over the year I had gotten more curvy and a little taller. I'm sure I had stopped growing.

"KATIE!" he yelled I sighed. I swam towards him. I got out of the water and grabbed my towel before he saw anything. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked towards him.

"What?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out, can we be friends?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yep, but nothing more" I warned him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I gave him a smile.

"Because I'm going back in the water" I told him. I took off the towel and ran into the water and slashed him.

"Shit Kates" he said. "Now, nothing more than friends got it?" he smirked as he took his shirt and pants off, showing off only his underwear. He came in the water and splashed me. I laughed and splashed him back. He stopped for a moment.

"Katie, what is that?" he asked, looking at my hip, I laughed.

"It's a tattoo, what does it look like?" I said falling in the water from laughing. It was shallow so I was fine from drowning. I ran back to the beach and put the towel around my shoulders.

"Nice, now come on, we've got a full day of driving tomorrow" Travis smirked and we walked back to my room.

I grabbed my bag and walked out with him and to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and changing into a big t-shirt that was light blue and said 'NYC' on it. I also put on plaid pajama pants. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs since I was hungry as shit.

I grabbed a plate and asked for cereal. It gave me some and I basically shoved it down myself and walked back upstairs. I fell on my bed and into my favorite thing, usually, sleep.

In my dream I was with Aphrodite on a beach. I looked down and thank the gods she didn't change my outfit, it would be awkward to wake up in a expensive dress, again.

"Katie!" Aph squealed and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in two years!" she exclaimed. It's true, my cabin has a dream shield unless there's a special occasion where there's another in danger or something, like my dream of Miranda.

"Hey Aph!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Katie, I just wanted to see you again, I haven't really got anything to say, but have fun on the way there, oh! Also, remember the last time you two saved Miranda and Connor? Well I think it's similar, so remember the monsters" she said, a little unsure of herself.

"Thanks Aph" I told her. I gave her a hug before she made me wake up. I got up and looked around, it was still a little dark in the room. I turned to the window and the moon was setting, so it was morning. I got up and wasn't hungry so I took a shower and got dressed.

I wore a light purple fitted tank top with basketball shorts and I went barefoot for the moment. I put my hair up in a bun. I grinned as I got an idea. I walked to Travis's room. He was asleep. I walked over to the door and ran to his bed and jumped on it.

I jumped around on his bed. He groaned and pulled me down and hugged me around his waist.

"Kayla, last night was amazing" he mumbled. I started laughing.

"Travis, it's Katie, your night with Kayla was a dream, now come on we've got to go" I told him. He groaned and pulled me tighter to his chest. I did the only thing I knew how too. I kneed him in the groin. He fell off the bed and left me on it. I laughed as he woke up on the ground.

"Katie, why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"Because I was coming to wake you up, so I jumped on your bed and you started saying something about a great night with Kayla, I hope you haven't done something to her, she has like a gazillion older brothers to take care of her" I told him, my face was the only thing off the bed.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, come on, let's get going" he said and got up.

"Um, Stoll, your only wearing boxers, I don't think you want to go driving at the moment"


	2. The God who fell in love

When we got on the road it was maybe seven in the morning. I leaned back in my chair and Travis got in the drivers seat. I thought about our relationship, it was a kind of, fight, not talk to each other, make up. I took my phone out and checked my messages, I had a bunch from my cabin, one from Piper, another from Annabeth.

Then one from Miranda. I gasped. I pulled it up and read it, it was short and frantic. It was from a unknown number, but I knew it was her or Connor.

_Olympus theme park_

That was the whole message. Travis looked over.

"Katie, what is it?" he asked.

"It's from Miranda or Connor-" he cut me off.

"How do you know it's from one of them?"

"It's something they would send"

"It could be the thing we're up against trying to throw us off!" Travis insisted.

"Or it could be that one of them got a phone and told us what water park to go to!" I yelled back.

"You can never be sure!"

"I am!"

"Says the girl who always thinks she's right but isn't"

"Says the guy who hasn't had a steady girlfriend since the girl he's talking about!"

"Shut up! You're just a daughter of Demeter, no threat! What are you going to do grow flowers all over me?!" He yelled. I snorted.

"What are _you_ going to do? Steal something from me! I have nothing you can take! I've lost everything! My dad's dead! My siblings are either kidnapped or at camp! I have no family! No personal belongings! I don't even remember him anymore! So fuck off!"

"Sorry I couldn't hear you! There's a flower growing and it's scaring me!"

"Shut up! You don't know the half of it! The people that try and kill us! Ever wonder why there are so little kids of Demeter! Believe it or not Demeter had many enemies! More than your father!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah right! What would anyone want with Demeter kids!?" he yelled back. I turned to the window and looked out of it and at the cars on the road with us.

"Our blood" I muttered. I put in the earbuds and turned the music up high so I couldn't hear him. I listened to 'La Vida Loca'. I gave a small smile outside the window.

They wanted our blood because since we're so healthy and everything our blood tastes better than any other being in the universe. Even the Gods didn't have our blood, only Demeter had better blood. That's way she doesn't have as many kids, we're hunted more than any demigod, even the big three.

For the next few hours we didn't talk. I got hungry but didn't want to ask him for anything so I put my hand over the air vents and smirked, knowing he wouldn't live without the air conditioning. Soon enough a small branch came out with a red apple on it. I smiled and picked it. I bit into it and it was super sweet.

Travis took out my earbud and I slapped his hand away.

"What" I demanded.

"You grew an apple?" he said, annoyed. I nodded and put it back in my ear. The song changed to smooth criminal. I soon fell asleep with the music still playing.

I was walking with Aph in NYC, just on the street, everyone was staring at us, probably because of Aph being the most beautiful woman or goddess ever.

"Oh my gods! You and Travis have the cutest relationship!" Aph squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have a relationship, remember that ended when he dated that slut-"

"Katie! She's my daughter!"

"Sorry it ended when he cheated on me with that whore stripper man user slut who has had more men then all the goddesses combined" I said. Aph gave me a small glare then shrugged.

"You know, you're most likely right, but it's so cute the way you two fight then make up then do it all over again" Aph squealed I rolled my eyes.

"Can I get back to the car?" I asked her. She shrugged and touched my forehead.

"You were right about the text" she said before I woke up.

When I did wake up I sat straight up and took out my phone. No text from the number.

I checked something else, a new text from an unknown number. _If you didn't know I'm sending my son to you guys, be careful Katie, he has a thing for you, he'll probably try and kiss you or something ~ P#_

I laughed at how she signed off. It caused Travis to look over at my phone, which I quickly turned off.

"My personal phone" I told him. He gave me a curious look and turned back. I put my legs up had part of my foot hanging out the window.

_I don't know, he's pretty hot, I don't know if I can resist ~KT_

I had a smile on my face as I sent the message.

_Oh no you don't! He may be a man whore but I don't want you to be a slut! ~ P#_

_Who said I would become a slut?! It's not like I'm your daughter ~KT_

_Oh shut up ~ P#_

I laughed again and didn't text back, I went on instagram and Annabeth posted a picture of her and Percy at sword practice. I double tapped it and liked the photo. I took a picture of my feet hanging out the window and typed in, _Just entered Ohio, this trip has been horrible_ and I posted it tagging Travis in it, just to make him mad.

I turned off my phone and took the earbuds out and just let the wind cool off my feet.

"We have to stop for gas right here, if you want anything then go in" he told me. I shrugged and got out of the car.

"You might want to check your phone while you're at it" I told him before walking in the almost empty store. There was a teen at the counter and a woman how was mid-age at the fridge that held drinks. I went to one of the fridges and got an Arizona tea and a thing of jolly ranchers and went to the counter. I payed for the food and went back to the car.

I looked in the car and saw Travis sleeping in the shot gun seat. I smiled as I got in the car and started it. I drove for about two hours along Lake Erie until he woke up, sadly traffic was horrible so we only made it to the outsides of Cleveland.

"Katie? Where are we?" he asked.

"Cleveland, you've been asleep for two hours, we're currently in horrible traffic, non moving actually" I told him as I played on my phone. He looked around.

"Hey, when we get to Chicago could we stop?" he asked. I looked at him. That would be one or two days away at this rate.

"Why?" I asked him. He seemed uncomfortable telling me.

"I, uh, have my reasons" He said. I shrugged and went back to my phone, I was texting Piper.

_Stuck in traffic, it is soooooo boring_

_Aww, poor Kates, stuck in a car with an ex must be horrible_

_Yeah, he's keeping something from me, he asked me to stop in Chicago and that's one or two days away from Cleveland…_

_Well it's not like he hasn't hid things from you before, I gotta go, Jason's taking me to some place in the city for dinner, bye Kate_

_Bye Pipes_

I looked back at Travis who was looking out the window. I looked back at my phone and check for a message from Miranda. There wasn't one so I looked out the window too and the car in front of me started moving a little more, I put my foot on the gas and drove forward, it was about six and I told myself to get off at eight.

About two hours later we were walking in the diner. I sighed as I put the keys in the small bowl thing we had on a table.

I walked to my room and opened the door. In front of me was only a bed surrounded by little beads on string. The view was of a beach and there were glass doors all around the room. The bed had silver sheets and white pillows. There were wooden floors and a fluffy carpet under the bed. I smiled and put my bag on the bed and then went to the bathroom across the hall.

It was a stone bathroom and had a Jacuzzi bathtub, I grinned knowing I would enjoy this. Even the toilet was made of stone but it did have a seat over it. From the Jacuzzi you could see a view of a body of water, I didn't know if it was an ocean or anything but it was very pretty.

I went back to my room and went down to the beach. I knew who was coming. I knew he would try to hit on me and I wasn't going to let him. I sat down on the sand and let the water touch my feet when it came up. I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over at him. He had curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt so it showed his abs. He was more muscular then Travis and better looking, I guess I was lucky to have him like me, but I didn't take advantage of it.

"Hey Katie" He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap. Once he did I tried to get up but he was pretty strong.

"What do you want?" I sighed. He grinned at me.

"Your love" he said and leaned in to kiss me while I leaned back.

"No, sorry, but I'm not one of those girls you can use" I told him.

"That's why I want you, it makes you hotter, gods" he said.

"No, now can I please get up?"

"No" he grinned and picked me up and threw me over his back.

"Let me go!" I told him while laughing as he did the same, He ran into the ocean and flipped me in. I went under and he pulled me up to kiss me, which he successfully did. I punched his arm.

"What the hell, let go of me now!" I demanded. He nodded and let me go. I went back to the bedroom and he followed me in. I rolled my eyes as I turned to him.

"Please, I don't want you, except that, I actually like not being in a relationship, please leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He came up and put his strong arms around me.

"Gods you're hot" he said in a sort of trance like thing. He looked back at me then pulled my face to his. I concentrated as he kissed me, I made vines grow around him. I let out a sigh as I got away from him.

"Please, please, please never try that again! I don't want you, get that, fin someone else, there's tons girls at camp dying for you, but I don't want you, there are prettier girls back at camp who would love to have you, why'd you chose me?" I asked him.

"Because, you didn't want me! That's what kills me, you being as fucking hot as you are and not being able to have you, it makes me want you even more!" he yelled.

"You, have issues, go for another girl, not me, got it!?" I yelled at him. He smiled and vanished. I sighed as I left the room to go downstairs. I grabbed a plate and sat down, I didn't notice Travis was across from me.

"Who was the guy you were kissing?" he asked me. I jumped up.

"Gods, Travis you scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Katie, don't change the subject, who was the guy?" he asked with force.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Because! Wouldn't you want to know the person your friend was making out with! What if Kayla made out with a guy you didn't know! Wouldn't you want to know who it was?" he asked. I nodded.

"You wouldn't exactly like him, he's kind of forceful and doesn't understand no" I told him. He gave that a moment of thought.

"He forced you to kiss him?" Travis's bright blue eyes looked furious. "I'll kick his ass! No one does that to any friend of mine!" he yelled, angry.

"You can't exactly kick his ass, he's not like you and me" I said. Travis looked confused.

"He's mortal?" Travis asked. I looked at him and shook my head. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, he's a god" I said.

"You got a god to fall in love with you" he said, impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not proud of it, but yes, he fell in love with me and just can't take no for an answer" I said.

"Who is he?" Travis asked.

"Eros" I said, looking Travis straight in the eye. Blue meets green in understanding.


	3. The daughter of Hecate

"Baby cupid man?" Travis started laughing. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" I said. I knew he got it but I wanted to piss him off. I went back to my room. I changed into a big shirt and shorts, the ususal. I got up from my bed and looked at a clock that appeared next to me, it said it was five in the morning and we leave around seven. I had a nice dreamless sleep, so I was in a good mood.

I got ready and changed into sweat pants and a tight tank top. I put my hair up in a bun again and went downstairs. No one was there so I decided to eat breakfast early. I had strawberry pancakes, which taste pretty good.

I got up and went back upstairs. I heard the door open downstairs and I got my daggers out. Slowly reversing. I peaked over and saw three people. Two were boys and one was a girl. They looked human. One of the boys had black hair and when he turned to me he had light brownish gold eyes. The other boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl had dark red hair and dark green eyes. They looked a year or two younger than me.

"What is this place?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, maybe an old abandoned diner or something" the girl said. Gold eyes looked around.

I pulled back my head.

"There's a doorway right there" a voice, I assumed was gold eyes said. I quickly grew thorny vines in the doorway and went to the ceiling like a spider. They came up and looked at the vines.

"Heather, can you use your magic to get through this?" gold eyes asked. The girl, Heather said some words in greek and blasted the vines apart. They walked through and looked at the endless hallway.

"This is a gods diner" the blonde said. Heather looked at Travis's door and put her hand on it. I wasn't going to let that happen. I jumped down from the ceiling. And snuck around behind them. I grew vines on them they struggled against it.

"Who's there?" gold eyes asked. I walked through them. I turned to them.

"Damn, you're hot" gold eyes said and the blonde nodded, I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"What are you? Some sort of assassin?" Heather asked me. I turned to her.

"Sometimes, Heather, daughter of Hecate, nice, you, gold eyes, son of Apollo… Then you blondie, son of Tyche, you have that vibe" I said. I left them for a moment and went to Travis's room. I grew another thick layer around them so they couldn't get out. I jumped on Travis's bed.

"Travis wake up, there are demigods here" I hissed in his ear. He woke right up and came out of the room with me. He was shirtless, so Heather couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Are you two?" blondie asked. We looked at each other and laughed. I looked back at them and walked to the one with gold eyes.

"No, we aren't are you happy about it?" I asked as I walked around him, close to my face. I traced my finger along his cheek.

"What are your names?" I asked them. I stood next to Travis.

"Heather daughter of Hecate, Jeremy son of Tyche, and Jared son of Apollo" Heather said.

"What are you three doing here, on a quest?" Travis asked. Eros appeared next to me.

"Gods! Will you ever leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He smirked and leaned over to me, I slipped away from him.

"You know you want it" Eros smirked.

"Yeah, like I want to kiss a baby with love arrows" I rolled my eyes and Travis laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're cupid?" gold eyes asked. Eros flashed right next to me and I punched him right in the nose, it sent his godly ass down. I went to punch him again but Travis took my arms. I glared back at him.

"Wait until Miranda hears you have a baby utterly in love with you" Travis laughed. I stuck out my tongue.

"Fuck you too" I said. He smirked.

"Oh you have" he winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa you two do have a thing!" Jared said. I laughed.

"Used to until he cheated on me with some slutty daughter of Aphrodite, sorry Aph but you know it's true!" I yelled at the sky, it rumbled in response. I laughed. "You hate being wrong!" I yelled again. It thundered again and I smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Travis asked them. Heather winked at him.

"We were told by some guy with goat legs to go to an address in long island, we're demigods and we assume you're monsters, at least the girl is, I mean who naturally has those eyes" she snarled. I laughed which the girl didn't expect. I turned to Travis.

"I found your next slut" I smirked. He gave a bad fake laugh and rolled his eye. Eros had vanished.

"We're demigods too, from that camp, I'm Travis son of Hermes and this is Katie daughter of Demeter" he introduced. I stared at Jeremy.

"You're the second oldest and used to date you slutty friend over here-"

"Watch it! I'm very scary when I use my powers" Heather said. I snorted.

"Dito"

"What are you going to do! Make flowers grow around me!" she yelled back.

"Heather, I think you should watch it, when she gets angry her eyes go all white and she floats around, it's creepy" Travis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention last time I did it I chopped that goddesses head off, there was gold blood everywhere, that's what she gets for taking our siblings and trying to rape you" I said to Travis. He winced.

"I can't believe when you were 16 you knew how to pop someone's arm back in the socket!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"Kayla's a good friend, helped me learn skills" I laughed again. I turned back to Heather.

"There are much more powerful demigods at camp, watch your mouth, Nico isn't very forgiving, same with Thalia and Percy, Jason's okay" I told her. She seemed confused.

"Percy's a son of Poseidon, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Jason son of Jupiter and Nico son of Hades" I said. "They're rare to find" I finished off. "Great cousins, one time we pulled a prank on the Ares cabin, Percy made all their beds wet with water and Nico had Skeletons chase them everywhere, I grew poison ivy everywhere and Thalia zapped their beds" I laughed.

"I'll show you your rooms and let you rest up, I GIVE THESE DEMIGODS THE USE OF THIS DINER" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They glowed and were untangled from the vines. Heather basically jumped on Travis and kissed him. I laughed along with Jared and Jeremy.

"Travis you can show your girlfriend her room" I smirked. "Come on guys, I think you'll like the rooms they give you" I walked up to a gold door.

"Jared this is your room and across the hall is your bathroom, let's go inside, it's fun to see your expressions" I said as I opened the door. It had a view of a nice blue ocean.

"How did they do this?" the boys marveled.

"Aph gave this to Travis and I two years ago when we first went on a quest to save our siblings, Miranda and Connor, now they're missing again and we have to find them again, he seemed surprised when he saw my tat" I finished off, thinking of that.

"Who's Aph and where is your tattoo?" Jared asked. He was looking over my body like he would see it.

"Aphrodite, my patron and good friend" I told him. "You'll like this room, out there is where Travis and I first kissed, we found three demigods like you guys two years ago, they were great kids, now they're 16 and two of them have been dating for two years the other is having fun in his own cabin, every other weekend we go to the beach at camp and swim around, sometimes surf or kayak, I suck at them both" I laughed.

"Come on Jeremy I'll show you your room, it's next door" I lead him out of the room and to the one with a white door next to his. Once he got inside he went to the balcony over looking NYC. I laughed and left him to it. I went to my room and to the beach, knowing Travis would get me when we would leave. I took out my phone and sat on the beach. I facetimed Piper. She picked up.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" she asked.

"Three kids came in the diner, a very slutty daughter of Hecate, son of Apollo, and son of Tyche" I told her. She nodded.

"I'll tell everyone to be on lookout" she informed.

"Thanks Piper" I smiled at her. She looked at the background.

"Nice! You got a beach! When Leo, Jason, and I went on that quest to Montana for the huge chunk of bronze Aph made Jason and I share a room and we got a forest behind us, I was a little disappointed, the second time we got a beach though" she smiled. I laughed.

"You know how people say that kids of Demeter and Aphrodite are no threat?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I hate when that happens" she said.

"Well, I don't get it, we're very powerful, more than Dionysus's kids or Hebe's or something!" I exclaimed. I heard Travis call my name.

"Gotta go Pipes, see ya later"

"Bye" she closed the screen and I got up and grabbed my bag before leaving. We got in the car and I closed the door and smirked at him.

"So how'd your date with your girlfriend go?" I asked him. I burst into laughter after seeing his face. It looked like he was sick.

"She thinks I love her, she is so obsessed with me! It's annoying as shit!" he exclaimed as he got on the interstate.

"Gods! This is super funny, she's like the girls you usually date, slutty and loves you!" I laughed harder. He rolled his eyes.

"At least I get into relationships" he responded.

"They're barley relationships! You just make out with them for two days then break it off!" I yelled.

"What about you! Flirting with every guy you see!"

"I do that because it's part of my style!"

"Pretty slutty style you've got there!"

"You're jealous! Aren't you!?"

"No! I'm not! It's just that you've turned into a whore!"

"I am not! I use whatever resources I can to survive! You don't know what it's like for us! Always being hunted!"

"Yeah, right! Ohh! It's so dangerous being kids of Demeter! The two people who's against your mom?!"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE BEING FUCKING HUNTED YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed. He seemed surprised. No one ever knew about it but kids of Demeter, Demeter, and Chiron. "Forget everything I said" I told him, he nodded.

For lunch we stopped on Fort Wayne in Indiana. It was around 3 pm when we got there, so we were pretty hungry. We went in the diner and saw Jeremy and Jared talking in one of the booths.

"Hey guys, did you go anywhere today?" I asked them. Jared shrugged.

"No, we've been on the road for days, no sleep, we just wanted some rest, Heather's been trying on stuff for Travis all day, you should see this one dress thing she wore, it was barley a dress! It was shorter than a dress Kim K would wear! It was see trough too! We were laughing really hard, I think she wants Travis to 'take her' as she put it" Jeremy laughed. Jared and I started laughing.

"Please, Katie, let's eat fast!" Travis pleaded. I laughed and got us out two plates and two goblets. I set them on the table and sat next to Jared and Travis sat next to Jeremy.

"Eat faster Katie!" Travis hissed. I shoved an apple in my mouth and got up with Travis just as Heather came downstairs. She was wearing what seemed like a long shirt, but she called a dress. It barley went over her underwear and it was sort of see through. I had a piece of apple in my mouth and I started laughing really hard along with Jared and Jeremy. I started to cough from choking on the apple piece. I felt someone hug me from behind and helped me hack it up. It was Jeremy. We looked at each other as we laughed hard.

"Stop it right now, I think I look sexy!" Heather said. I laughed harder so you couldn't hear me but you could see me laugh. I was on the floor next to Jared who was trying to stop but he couldn't, I looked up at Travis who looked green but was laughing a little.

"Fine! I hate all of you! I'm leaving!" Heather shouted and left the diner. Once she left I could tell the diner moved back to Fort Wayne, they were in some town in Texas before, so she was a while away. I wiped a tear from my red face as I slowly stopped laughing and Travis opened the door and puked.

"Aww Damn it! I have to drive!" I complained. "See ya guys later" I waved to the two guys still laughing. They gave weak waves and I left. I got in the front seat of the car and he got in the shotgun seat.

"I think I'll be fine" he said as he made the chair go back some more. I snorted and started the car.


	4. The sunset flower

Travis made two stops to throw up and it's only been thirty minutes. He kept insisting to me he was fine but I didn't believe he was. We kept going anyway and finally stopped along lake Michigan. We stopped next to a small restaurant and went into the diner for the guys.

"Hey!" I yelled to them. Jared came down first and a few seconds later Jeremy's blonde head was seen.

"We're going to this place next door for dinner, come on" I waved them to the door. They came downstairs and outside with us. Jeremy walked next to me.

"How's camp?" he asked me. I grinned.

"Your cabin is pretty great, not many people, but it's great, there's a beach and a forest for capture the flag-" I said in a dreamy voice before Travis cut me off.

"Think you love it more than you love me" he snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Love it a hell of a lot more than I love you, which is none" I retorted. I could fell him frown. We walked into the restaurant and a lady came right up to us, she had bleached blonde hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a tight shirt and leggings. I almost laughed at how fake she looked.

"Hi! I'm Kristi and I'll be your waitress today! Do you want a booth or a table!?" She said in her high pitched voice.

"We don't care" I responded. She smiled again and lead us to a booth, I sat across from Jared who sat next to Jeremy. I had the seat on the isle. Travis was right next to me.

"Aww are you two a couple?!" Kristi asked, a sparkle in her eye. I stared at her like to say 'Are you for real?'.

"No dated him a year ago, messed it all up by cheating on me, it's one of my favorite stories, really, I dumped his sorry ass and he still liked me so he went and made out with some other girl besides the one he cheated on me with and later told me it was to make me jealous" I explained with a smile on my face. Kristi frowned and took our orders.

Travis turned to me.

"Sometimes you're a real bitch sometimes" he said. I shot him a glare.

"Funny that you're calling me a bitch" I said as I took out my phone and texted Will.

~Line breaker thingy~

I sat on my bed. I looked out the glass doors. There was the beautiful ocean, private. I got up from my bed and went out to the ocean and layed on a dark blue blanket.

"He's right, I'm a bitch" I said looking out at the sea. I could feel Aph next to me.

"No, you're not, he's just angry, he had a dream and doesn't want to tell you" Aph told me then flashed out. I groaned, I hated when she did that. After a while I started singing the lonely by Christina Perri.

I finally sung myself to sleep on the lukewarm sand. I woke up to a wave crashing on the shore.

"Kathy!" I yelled as I woke up. I shot straight up and felt someone grab my hand. I was breathing hard. I looked at the person next to me, knowing it was Travis.

"Your mother's grave is in Chicago isn't it! You want to stop and say something to her grave! I saw how she died, I know about your dream and if this is going to work you have to tell me everything!" I yelled at him. He looked away.

"Yeah, I want to see her grave, I wasn't there when she died and I want to tell her something" he responded. I got up and slapped him across the face.

"That was for calling me a bitch!" I yelled. I slapped him again.

"That was for insulting me so much!" I yelled again. This time I punched him in the nose, then kicked him in the groin and then finally flipped him over my shoulder.

"And that was for cheating on me and breaking my heart, bitch!" I screamed and kicked his side over and over again.

"Katie…" Travis groaned. It made me even more angrier, so I stomped on his stomach and kicked his head once more then went down for breakfast. I screamed as I shut the door behind me and stomped down the stairs and got out a plate, not before breaking it and having to get another one and breaking that one. I groaned again.

I grew an apple and picked it. It broke in my hand too. I screamed and sat down on the floor. Jared and Jeremy must've left for camp this morning before I woke up. I had an idea, I grew a strawberry and picked it. No matter how much I wanted to break it, I remembered the story.

I had memorized it after he cheated on me. I ate it and felt calm.

"The first woman and man got in a fight, the woman walked off, angry, after thinking the man went to find her but he couldn't catch her-" I said, remembering the story.

"Because nothing is faster than an angry woman, a ghost came to help him and grew many colorful fruits, all from trees, the woman didn't stop walking away. The ghost made a new fruit, one in the shape of a heart, the color red, she stepped on them and wanted to know what they were so she picked at them, curious, it gave the man enough time to-" Travis said as he walked down the stairs.

"Catch her, she ate one of the fruits and remembered why she loved the man, that fruit was a strawberry" I finished off. I turned to him.

"You remember it, after two years, it was just a simple story, you've heard tons of others and remembered that one?"

"It was our story, the one you only shared with me, by the way, why'd you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he questioned.

"Kiss Drew" I said. I turned to the strawberry plant and turned it into a Firelight. A plant that burned only the plant, forever.

"I don't know, I don't remember doing it at all, just her pushing me against a wall and sticking her tongue down me" Travis said limping over to where I was.

"Storms coming, I can feel it, I felt a tree I grew along the side of the road get struck by lightning" I told him as I looked at my plant, I put a hand over it and it died.

"Katie, I'm really sorry, I don't even think I kissed her, she always had a thing for me, the other girls I used to get you back, I love you Katie" Travis said. I looked up at him.

"I've heard Eros say that, Butch, Mark from Ares, and when I met Hercules, he said it to me, I've heard so many people say it, they don't get how powerful it is" I told him as I grew a African benible. It was a mixture between yellow, orange, and pink. Like the sunset.

"Have you ever loved one of us, the ones who said it to you?" he asked. Thunder boomed outside.

"The storm's here" I whispered as I got up and went to my room, leaving Travis sitting next to the sunset plant.

I went to my room and locked my door. Even outside of my room it was thunder storming. I sat on my bed and became cold all the sudden. I turned on the TV.

"_Hephaestus, activate your TV" _I whispered in Greek. It flipped to a channel with Ares fighting some other god. I sighed and turned the TV off. Aphrodite appeared next to me.

"Katie, you know you still love him, why didn't you tell him?"

"He didn't look me in the eye, I didn't know if it was the truth" I told her, my eyes focused on my hand.

"He sounded truthful-"

"He's a son of Hermes, he can lie well enough to fool a goddess"

"Is that the reason or is it because you haven't forgiven him?"

"I still love him, I also have forgiven him, but I need to know if it could happen again" I told her, looking in her eye. Her eyes flickered for a moment, from sky blue to dark brown then back.

"I'll make sure of it" she said.

"Why? You love messing with people's love lives" I said.

"Because, it's the only way to see true love back again" she said. This time I was looking her in the eye and I did believe her.

"Thank you" I told her before I got up and left the room. I went back downstairs and saw Travis still sitting down. I sat down next to him.

"Wait until the storm stops and we can go, it might be a while, it's going on in my room too. This could be a few days, like two years ago" I said. He turned to me and gave a small smirk.

"Great" he whispered before passing out. I sighed and picked him up, struggling under his weight. I stepped slowly up the stairs and used a vine to open his door. I basically threw him on his bed then collapsed on the floor next to him.


	5. The ghost grew fruit on the trees

"Katie, I think you. broke one of my ribs" I heard someone whisper to me. I shot straight up and had one of my daggers in my hand and to their neck.

"Oh, it's you" I sighed and pulled it away from his neck. I put it away in my bracelet form. "Well, let me put something on it, have you had nectar?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Great" I muttered. I got up and went to his backpack and grabbed a small bottle and popped the cap off and poured it in his mouth. He smiled as he drifted off into sleep. I looked outside his window wall thingy, it was still raining, funny how it was raining almost everywhere. His view was of where we were, but from high above.

"Funny look" I smiled as I grew a plant next to myself and ripped it from the ground and used my finger nail to cut it in half. I used my finger to get the gel like substance from the inside and put it on the purple red spot on his ribcage.

I could see him relax, I smirked as I walked out of the room, leaving the door open, I went to my bathroom and washed the gel off. I went to my room and saw the time, it was four, meaning I slept more than half the day.

I sighed and heard the thunder from outside. Finally I went out of the room and downstairs, I propped my feet up and looked outside the window.

"Thank you" A voice said. I turned to it. It was a man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, like Travis.

"For what, Lord Hermes?" I asked him. He sat down next to my feet.

"Helping my son, not just with the rib, but with other things, like two years ago" he said. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I try my hardest to help people, it makes me feel warm inside when I help someone, what about you?" I asked putting my feet down and leaning over the table.

"It's been a while, I'm busy with mailing" he responded. I leaned back.

"Try it again sometime soon, you'll like the feeling" I told him. I put my feet back up.

"I'm here to talk to you about other things… your relationship with my son" he finished. A throwing knife appeared in my hand. I smiled.

"Only does that when I'm surprised, sorry" I said throwing it to my right, which made it go to the other wall, it disappeared as soon as it hit the wall. "Now why, Lord Hermes, would you want to talk about how your son cheated on me then earlier today told me he loved me?" I asked him.

"Well, obviously he still loves you and I need to know you won't hurt him" Hermes said. This time another throwing knife came in my hand. I smiled again.

"Sorry, this one only happens when I'm angry" I responded. Stabbing it down on the table.

"Why are you angry?" Hermes asked. I gave him a glare.

"Men" I said, annoyed. "I'm angry because I'm jealous! When he hurt me, broke my heart in fact, my mother did nothing, she's to focused on her precious other daughter, Hades wife" I snarled. Persaphone wasn't kind to us other kids of Demeter.

"So…" Hermes tried to get me to talk. I rolled my eyes.

"Gods are dense, it's just that you care for your kids, my mother doesn't, Aphrodite is more of a mother to me than my actual one, that and when he hurt me Aph couldn't be there, so I was on my own, my siblings helped me a lot" I told him. He nodded.

"I understand that" He told me, I half smiled.

"I've got no father and a mother who doesn't pay attention to me and you've got a father who won't pay a speck of attention, also your mother is constantly running from Hera's rage" I told him. He gave me a smile.

"Just don't hurt him, like you said, helping people always gives you a good feeling" he said and then flashed out. I sighed as I put my feet back up and let a throwing knife appear. I played around with it. I saw the door open and two boys come in, soaking wet. I laughed at them.

"Nice" I said. Jared gave me a small glare before he and Jeremy sat down across from me. I put my feet down and took my other knife from the table. Jeremy looked at it curiously.

"Hermes got me angry, now where did you guys get off?" I asked them. Jared gave me a look that said 'What happened to Hermes?'. He then shook it off and looked at me.

"Around Mississippi, somewhere in the middle of the state" Jeremy said. I shrugged.

"Where's Travis?" Jared looked around.

"I broke his rib this morning, so he's resting while it's being heeled" I responded. "Which reminds me, we're going to check on him" I said as I got up. The two boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. I rolled my eyes and threw the knife. It landed in between their heads.

"Wow, that's awesome aim, spot on" Jeremy said, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about, I missed, now come on" I told them. Jeremy gulped while Jared turned pale. They both got up and followed me upstairs and in Travis's room. He was still in the same position I left him. His shirt was off, showing his six pack. His face had sweat on it. I smiled as I lifted up my hands. Since it was dark and raining outside I made Firelights appear around the room. I sat down next to Travis.

"_Feel better, you know the answer to your question"_ I said in Greek to him. The two boys came over to me and looked at Travis.

"I understood that, why can I do that?" Jeremy asked. I turned to him.

"You're half Greek, we have dyslexia because our brains are used to Greek" I told them.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" I asked them.

"Only he knows, we're going to go" Jared said. They left me with Travis's sleeping body. I leaned over his ear.

"Wake up" I said softly in his ear, he groaned and pulled me on top of him. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and then another around my waist. I saw that I was suddenly only wearing a big shirt. Travis pulled me closer to his chest.

"Travis" I said. He groaned again and sleepily kissed my head and pulled me closer. I sighed and kissed his chest.

"You've got to get up" I said to him. He came down and found my lips.

"Katie…" he whispered.

"Travis, please let go of me" I said. He didn't move. I sighed and punched him in the face. That woke him up.

"Katie?" Travis asked. I nodded.

"Please let go of me" I whispered he did. I got up. My shirt fell off one on my shoulders. He turned to me.

"Did we?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was trying to wake you up and you grabbed me and pulled me to you, Aph changed my clothes… APH! Change it back!" I yelled at the ceiling. My shirt became a loose tank top and sweats.

"Why were you trying to wake me up?" he asked.

"Dinner" I responded and pulled him to his feet. I decided not to tell him about my talk with his dad, it would make things awkward. He put an arm around my shoulders and almost all his weight on me. I walked him down the stairs and set him in one of the booths.

"Eat, we already did" I told him as I got him a plate. I gave him the plate then sat at the bar area propping my feet up and watching him.

"The storm's going to go for at least another day, Aph's doing, like two years ago" I told him. His blue eyes met mine, he always reminded me of some actor, but I could never figure it out. "Sam Claflin" I said aloud.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I figured it out, you've always looked like an actor to me, but I could never figure out who, you look like Sam Claflin" I said. He raised an eyebrow and went back to eating. I turned back to the bar and a piece of paper was in front of me.

_I know you think Sam Claflin is hot, I mean who doesn't ~Aphrodite_

"Shut up" I said and stabbed the paper with a throwing knife I summoned.

"What?" Travis asked, even more confused. I got up.

"I'm going to talk to Jared, he might be able to fix you up more" I said and walked upstairs with my throwing knife still in my hand. I threw it to the other side of the wall with the note still on it. It didn't disappear, but I knew it would eventually.

"Jared? It's Katie" I said as I knocked on the door. He opened it and motioned for me to come in.

"What's up?" he asked. I turned to him.

"Can you heal Travis more?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I'm not great at those spells, but I can tell you where you can try and heal him" he told me, I nodded.

"Where?" I asked him.

"He needs it around his other side, he didn't tell you but you let a horrible bruise there, on his leg, it's most likely painful for him to move it, making him slow down more, how did he get injured anyway?" Jared asked. I looked at him.

"He made me mad" I responded. He nodded, he got the idea. "Thanks, I'll go heal him up" I said, leaving the room. After I treated Travis's bruise he went back upstairs and I knew someone was coming, so I stayed downstairs and waited, someone came through the front door. It was a guy, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked my age.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I turned to him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He took out a sword.

"I asked first"

"And I asked second, what's your point?" I said, taking out my daggers. He put his sword down and took out his hand.

"Jack, son of Dionysus" he said. I looked at his hand then back at his face. I felt the vines wrapping around my feet.

"It won't work" I whispered. I made them retreat.

"Why?" he asked. I glared at him as he came over to me and put his sword at my chest.

"Katie, daughter of Demeter" I responded. Jeremy came up behind him and pointed his gun at Jack's head.

"That won't work either, you think I travel alone?" Jack said as a girl came in the door and had a knife at Jeremy's neck. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes, daughter of Athena.

"Why would a child of Demeter be here?" the girl asked.

"Aph" I said. They stared at me confused, besides Jeremy. I took out my daggers and disarmed Jack. He then kicked my daggers out of my hand and we went into no weapon combat. Another boy came in with blonde hair and dark green eyes, he was very attractive, I thought he might be Aph's child, but she told me he wasn't.

I kicked Jack in the side, to which he punched me in the face and I ducked when he swung at me and I was on all fours with my stomach facing up. I pushed my feet up and double kicked him in the chest and had a throwing knife in my hand. I threw it at the attractive guy and it dug into his shirt and made him go in the wall.

Jared came down along with Travis and Jared went to fight the hot guy while Travis helped me.

"Who are they?" he asked me as he punched Jack in the stomach.

"I don't know, Jack here just came in and tried to get information, then a daughter of Athena came in and some random hot guy" I said as I jumped over Jack's foot and bitch slapped him.

"Go help Jared, he needs it and hot guy?" he asked, a little hurt. I ran over to Jared and him and the guy were in combat with Jared sword and hot guy's sword. I kicked hot guy in the knee and then kneed him in the groin. I had my daggers back so I took it out and pointed them at the guys face.

"Name" I demanded as Jared went over to Jeremy and helped him out.

"Max, son of Hermes" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I've had enough of you guys, your father comes here and tells me to not hurt his son then sends you guys here and you try and kill him, tell me again, why are all sons of Hermes like you" I asked him. He stared at me with his pine needle green eyes.

"Katie, right?" he asked. I glared at him then glanced at Jeremy and Jared then Travis punching Jack in the neck. "Well, you're very hot" I glared at him again.

"What is it with you guys" I said, annoyed as Max pushed me down and caught me off guard then had a sword at my stomach. I laughed. "Stop, stop, this is killing me, please" I said, laughing.

I grew vines around him then left him there and helped Travis.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Travis asked. I glared at him and Jack punched my side and I kicked him in the balls in return.

"Shut up! You cheated on me, remember?" I retorted. He gave me a glare and Jack slapped his face and I jumped up and pushed my feet against Jack's chest and pushed him back as he hit his head and fell to the ground, knocked out. I turned to Travis.

"It was your fault, us, if you had loved me you would have never kissed Drew" I said before running to Jared and Jeremy who were still fighting the girl. I felt a pain in my leg and saw someone had put a deep cut in my leg.

"Pretty girls are usually bitches" Max said. I punched him hard in the face.

"Hot guys are usually full of themselves and players" I said giving a glare at Travis.

"We don't want to hurt you guys, if you need a place to stay just stay here" I said to them. The girl stopped fighting and walked over to me.

"Good, no more hurting each other, I'm Hanna, daughter of-"

"Athena, your sister, Annabeth, good friend of mine" I said.

"Your father is the most drunk man I've ever seen, even when he doesn't drink, sorry Lord Dionysus, and sorry Max and Travis, but Hermes needs to help someone, fast, he's forgotten the feeling of warmth! Great now, I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter, the goddess of hating her kids, that's Jeremy, son of Tyche, Jared son of Apollo and the cheating bastard himself! Travis, Max's half brother!" I exclaimed growing a plant.

I took the inside of it and took the juice like thing out of it and put it on my leg. I got up and touched my nose, it was broken. I pushed it back in place with a pop.

"Damn that hurt" I said as blood came from my nose and leg that was healing.

"What's your story?" Max asked me. I turned to him.

"I went to camp and two years ago went on a quest to save my sister and ex-boyfriend's brother, along the way I fell in love with him and after the quest we started dating, a year later he broke my fucking heart!" I laughed at Max. "Hurt worse than the nose- And that really hurt- he cheated on me and now I'm on another quest with the damn bastard!" I exclaimed, mad at Travis. I turned to Travis.

"So the ghost made fruit grow on trees to stop her, but she didn't pay it any attention, I told the story to Miranda" I said. He came over and hugged me while everyone else was confused. Hanna was the first to figure it out.

"He's the one that broke your heart" she said. Jared and Jeremy shrugged.

"Makes sense" Jared said.

"Their yelling is so fucking annoying" Jeremy said. Travis let go of me and I turned to them.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "But that's our type of relationship now-a-days, we yell at each other then go back to being friends" I said, looking at Travis for the last part. He frowned. Hanna was about to say something but I cut her off with my hand.

"Let's talk Hanna, come on" I said leading her upstairs.


	6. Hypothermia

Hanna followed me and I took her to a grey door in the hall. I opened the door and went in, she followed. The view was of NYC.

"Nice room, it's yours for as long as you stay here, but I know you figured out my whole life, don't tell everyone, I know you're a daughter of Athena and can figure almost anything out, but this is very complicated and you might not want to get in this nasty thing" I told her. She sat on her bed.

"Girl to girl?" she asked, I nodded. "I think it's great to have another girl here" she said. I smiled.

"Me too, let me ask you something" I said.

"Depends" she said.

"You like Jack or Max?" I asked. Her head shot towards me.

"He doesn't pay any attention to me, but I really like him" she said.

"Kids of Hermes love to steal things, take it from me, don't let him take your heart" I said. She looked up at me.

"How'd you know it was Max?" she whispered.

"The way you say his name, Aphrodite is my patron, I can tell what love is when I see it, at first I couldn't figure which one it was, you seemed happy around them, then angry when Max said he thought I was pretty, but also protective of Jack" I said.

"Jack is a great friend of mine, we met when I was 5 and he was 6, he's a few months older than me" She said.

"So you use a knife?" I asked, sensing someone at the door. I slowly walked over to the door.

"Yes, I found it in an abandoned house and put it to use, we've been traveling the country for years" She said. I opened the door and all the guys fell in.

"Downstairs" I said. They stayed put. I crossed my arms and they watched as my eyes turned white and I started to float up. Travis scrambled up.

"We should go, last time this happened…" he trailed off.

"She blasted a goddess into pieces" Jared finished as they left. I floated back down and my eyes returned to normal. I closed the door and turned back to Hanna.

"Did you really blast a goddess into pieces?" she asked.

"Yes, well, she did try and rape my sister's boyfriend and then Travis, she also tortured my sister, Miranda, I remember hanging her head up" I said.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Aphrodite gave me the power, I got so angry that she gave me the power" I told her.

"You mentioned Miranda downstairs, that you told her a story" she said. I smiled at her.

"That one you won't figure out" I said. "Now you know my story, can you tell me yours?" I asked her. She nodded.

"My father died when I was five and I ran off with Jack and we found a daughter of Aphrodite, Valerie, she was 18 and she sort of adopted us, took us in and we traveled around with her, when we were both 13 she was killed by a monster, huge pack of hellhounds, two years later we found Max and traveled around, a woman who had the same eyes as you attacked us not long ago, name was Florence, she gave Jake a scar, it was of a dove, on the side of his neck" she told me. I turned to her.

"Were you in the Dells when this happened?" I questioned.

"Yes" she responded. I moved closer to her.

"You were lied to, her name is Peitho, she's a minor goddess who turned evil, she's the one I 'killed' she can change her form, she's the goddess of Persuasion and seduction, she gave me a scar also, not when I killed her, but she visited me in a dream, and gave me a scar on the back on my neck, a dove too" I said. Lifting my hair out of the way I showed her the ugly dove on my neck.

"You too?" Hanna asked.

"She's a real bitch, now you probably haven't gotten good sleep in forever, I'll leave you" I said. I went out of the room and went downstairs. The guys where everywhere. Max was talking to Jared and Jeremy, telling them stories. Travis was laughing with Jack. I walked down and they all looked at me.

"Get rest, it's been a long day, Jack, I wanted to talk to you" I said in a calm voice. Jack stayed in his place while the guys went to bed. "Travis show Max his room, it should be next to the grey door" I said as Travis passed me. He looked me in the eye and that told me yes.

I walked over to Jack and sat down across from him. I leaned against the window, I could hear the rain hitting the ground. I hit my bracelets together and had my daggers out, I put them in front of me and pushed them towards him.

"I won't attack you, I have one like yours" I said. He grabbed his neck. I nodded and turned my head, so the back was to him and lifted my hair.

"How?" he asked.

"The same woman who gave it to you gave it to me, few months ago" I said. I explained Peitho.

"I'll show you your room" I said as I got up and grabbed my daggers. I showed him the purple doors and opened the door.

"The bathroom's across the hall" I said before going to my green doors.

~Line breaker, it's pouring outside~

I woke up outside, wet and freezing, I looked up and it was still pouring. My skin was blue and I couldn't feel my body. I looked around. I opened my mouth.

"Aph" I said, my voice was horse. "Aph" I said again. "Jared, Jeremy, Jake, Hanna, Max, Travis" I said. My eyes closed and I heard foot steps on the beach as I almost passed out. Before I could close my eyes I saw a blurry body pick me up. He carried me to the room and put me on the bed.

"You look like Sam Claflin" I joked in my almost dead voice.

"You look blue" he responded. I laughed but it turned into nothing. I touched Travis's arm before passing out.

Where I woke up was back in my room, but no one was there, I knew this was a dream because Travis would never leave my side. I was warm and okay, I got up and saw Aphrodite on the foot of my bed.

"How did I end up out there?" I asked her.

"Peitho, at least I think, she must've somehow persuaded you while you were sleeping to go out in the rain" she said.

"How did Travis get to me?"

"I sent him, Katie, it's time for you to wake up, this dream was a little hard to do, the storm will last four more days and in five is when Connor will be married to Peitho, you four are the only ones who aren't effected by her, well, sometimes" she told me before touching the back of my neck.

I woke up and picked my arm up, it was blue still. I turned my head. Jack was growing grapes and eating them, Hanna was reading a book, Travis was right next to me playing with my hand. Max was pretending to be asleep but was looking around. Jared was on my other side saying a sort of incantation over my feet, making them warmer. Jeremy was doing the same as Hanna.

"You all look so bored" I laughed. Travis's head shot towards me. He hugged me and I felt his warmth spread through me. Jared looked up from my feet and grinned at me. Hanna put her book down and she hugged me.

"You're so cold" she said. Her warm hand was on my arm. Jack looked up from his grapes and gave a small nod. Max opened his eyes while Jeremy put down his book and smiled.

"Nice to see you guys too, how long was I out?" I asked. I grabbed my covers and pulled them over me.

"A few hours, it's maybe one, the

storm's gotten real bad" Travis said. My wet hair was everywhere. I was still in wet clothes.

"I guess you weren't going to get me out of this?" I asked, looking at my clothes.

"I thought you wouldn't want me to see you naked" Travis said. I smirked up at him.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked, remember" I said, looking him in the eye. He blushed.

"It hurt when you pushed my arms back in the sockets" he said. Everyone else was confused at what we were saying. "The legs hurt to, I was so sore, I couldn't move at all" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I remember, trying to give you a bath was the hardest thing, the rooms were so horrible" I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack said. I turned my head to Hanna.

"Two years ago" I said before Hanna could. "I'm going to take a shower, warm my skin" I said. Lifting my back up and turning my feet. I looked at Travis next to me.

"I don't think I need help" I said. He smirked at me and I returned it. I got up and walked to the door. I turned to the people behind me.

"Four days until the storm stops, I'll put money on it" I said and shut the door behind me. I went in the bathroom and went in the shower, I let the hot water fall on my skin, it burned at first then I got used to it and let it spread through my body.

When I got out Aph dried my hair and changed my clothes to a tight light blue tank top and black sweat pants that were rolled up to my knees. I had a thick fuzzy blanket around me, I was still cold, when I looked in the mirror, my lips were still partly blue.

My skin still had a blue tint to it. I walked back in my room and no one was there but Travis.

"You okay?" he asked me, pulling me into a hug. He put an arm around my waist then another on the back of my neck. I flinched and pulled away.

"Just a little cold" I said. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question me.

The next four days were boring, we didn't do much but I did make Jack better at using his vines, of course one night he got drunk and Hanna said it was always to relieve pain. It was morning and I saw that it wasn't raining anymore. I got up and grinned.

I got ready and everything, I wore sweat pants, again, along with a loose tank top and jacket. I went downstairs for breakfast, Hanna was laughing with Jeremy and Jared. Travis was talking to Max and I guessed that Jack was still sleeping. I sat down with Travis and Max.

"I'm ready to go, you?" I asked Travis. He nodded. I grinned.

"Great, I can't wait to see Miranda" I said. I grew an apple from the table.

"That's my breakfast" I picked it and took a bite. "Let's go, treat Hanna well!" I yelled walking out the doors. I sighed as I closed them. I went to the car and got in the drivers seat. Travis came out and saw me turn the car on, he shrugged and went in the passengers seat.

"With me driving, we'll get there in no time, sorry Travis, we can't go to Chicago, maybe on the way back" I told him backing out and racing down the highway. The ride was boring and fast. We finally got to the park when it was dark, no one was anywhere around it. Travis picked the lock and we where in.


	7. One

A few monsters grabbed us as soon as we came in. They held a gun at me and one at Travis.

"Weapons" One said, the leader. I sighed and gave them my daggers. The monster held out his hand. I took my jacket off, showing that I had gun everywhere. Travis looked at me, confused. I took two guns from the top of my pants and put them in his hands then two from my back and two more from my sides.

Last I took a sword out of my pants along with a musket. Travis stared at me, with a weird look on his face. The monster sniffed me then nodded and let Travis give him his sword. We were walked over to a part of the park with a private room. They pushed us in.

"Katie, dear, it's been so long, how's the neck?" Peitho asked. I glared at her. Travis looked confused again.

"Perfectly fine, now where are our siblings!" I demanded. She grinned at me.

"Your sister is in her 'room'" She said, putting air quotes around the word room. "Then your brother is with her, he struck me in the face and so I let him be tortured with the girl" She sighed as she sat down.

"You fucking bitch" I exclaimed. The person, who was a demigod, by the looks of him, tightened his grip on me. He pulled me to his chest. His dark brown eyes examining me.

"My I keep her as a pet when you're done with her?" he asked. I growled at him.

"No, Trent, you can't have her, I'm going to kill her" Peitho said. Trent put a hand on my ass. I grew vines around his neck and choked him, letting me go. He fell dead, on the floor. But my hands were still tied. I stood there. Travis thought it was time to speak up.

"Why did you ask her about her neck?" he questioned.

"You didn't show him?" Peitho asked me, I shot her a glare. "Walk over to him and have Kingsley show him your neck" she ordered me, I didn't move she came over and shoved me to the man, Kingsley, who put me in front of Travis and pulled my hair up. I winced as he did so. It showed the dove on the back of my neck.

"When?" he asked me, they turned me around and made it so I had to look him in the eye.

"A few months ago" I whispered. Peitho dragged me away from him and shoved me in a room. I fell in and on something.

"Get off me" They said. I rolled off the person, I hoped it would be Connor or Miranda but it wasn't. It was a boy, my age, he was, in simple terms, handsome. He had dark brown hair and the same color eyes, he had grime all over himself.

"Who are you?" I asked him, looking around the room.

"James, son of Apollo, you?" he asked.

"Katie, daughter of Demeter" I answered. Looking down at the ground around me, trying to find anything I could use. I thought of something. "Make me angry" I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

"I have an idea on how to get us out of here, now make me angry" I ordered him looking him in the eye.

"Fine, your ugly as shit" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even care about that"

"Fine, fine, your powers are stupid, growing plants is useless" he said. I sighed.

"This is never going to work, let me think of something else, annoyed, no, happy, no-" I was cut off by a scream, obviously Travis's. Now that made me angry. A throwing knife appeared in my hands, I cut through my bonds then got James's bonds.

"Aph, give me my weapons back" I whispered in front of James, who looked at me confused. Suddenly I got my weapons back.

"Here, what's your style, knives, swords, guns?" I asked him.

"I'll take a gun" he said. I grinned at him and gave him three guns and took one in my hand.

"Let's go" I said. I opened the door and walked out. I ran into the room and shot the first monsters I saw. James helped me out. Peitho was at Travis, she had a knife in her hand and she stuck it in his side. My eyes widened in horror.

"You fucking Whore!" I screamed and my eyes turned white again. Light burst through the room and I ran into Peitho and shot her repeatedly in the head and then took out one of my daggers and cut her head off again. I threw it to the other side of the room and went over to Travis.

I took the knife out of his side and he was burning. I grew the plant and smeared it's insides on the cut, but it was too deep.

"Katie…" Travis said.

"Keep your eyes open!" I demanded. "Aphrodite!" I yelled, tears coming down my face. "HELP GODS DAMN IT, HELP APH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't feel anyone come.

"HERMES! YOU TOLD ME TO NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIM! WELL SOMETHING DID! HELP HIM!" I yelled, crying. James came over to me.

"I might be able to help" he said. I nodded.

"Do it, please!" I exclaimed. He bent over Travis's side while I held Travis's hand and stared into his eyes.

"But I can't live" he whispered. "If you don't love me" he said. I shook my head.

"One" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You asked me if I loved any of the men that loved me, I'm answering your question, I love one of them" I told him. A tear came from my eye.

"Which one?" he whispered. I bent over him and kissed his lips.

"I think you know that I love you" I whispered to him. He sighed.

"Maybe I'll live, just for you" he said.

"You better" I whispered against his lips, still.

"He should live, another minute and he would've lost too much blood" James said. He looked pale.

"You two rest while I get Miranda and Connor" I said. They stayed where they were.

I went to the other rooms and checked for the couple. The first one had no one, same with the second and third. There were three doors left, I entered the next one and it had one person inside. It was a small girl, she had a deep cut on her arm. She had dark hair, black hair, when she turned to me she had brown mixed with a little red eyes.

"Hi, my name's Katie, I'm here to help you" I told her softly. "I'm going to cut your bonds" I told her. She let a tear fall down her face. I went over to her hands and took out a dagger then cut the rope carefully. I bent down to her face, poor thing looked only six or seven.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Kelly" she whispered. "I don't know my godly parent, I think it's Nike, I'm good at pretty much everything I do" she told me, I nodded.

"My mother's Demeter, I can take you somewhere safe, I promise" I told her. She nodded and I picked her up. I took her to the front room where Travis was sleeping and James was trying to.

"Found her in one of the rooms, I'm not leaving anyone here" I told him. He nodded and I put her in between James and Travis. I ran back to the rooms and entered the next one. I saw Miranda passed out and Connor almost. I ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked Connor. He shook his head.

"Miranda's dead" he cried. I fainted right on the spot. My head spinned, how? Why?

~LB~

"Katie, wake up" I heard Connor's voice say. I opened my eyes and felt the tears form in them. I tried to look around but everything was so blurry.

"How?" I croaked. I wiped the tears away and got up. I took a knife and cut his ropes. I helped him up and then picked up Miranda's lifeless body.

"_Release this tortured soul into the underworld, put her with the greatest Heroes, she has fought in two great wars for the gods, she was a great woman and sister, release her"_ I said in ancient Greek as I walked with Connor to the room.

"We're going to transport her back to camp, the old fashioned way, she will be burned with a shroud" I said. Connor nodded and helped a tired James up.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Connor, his brother" he pointed to Travis.

"Nice, this is Kelly, she's an undeterminded demigod" James introduced. Connor wiped a tear from his face and bent down to her.

"Why are you crying?" Kelly asked.

"A person I deeply care about died" he explained, she looked at him and then gave him a hug. He hugged her back and picked her up. James dragged Travis with him. I looked down at my dead little sister's face.

"You were always my favorite sister, I just never got to tell you" I said I opened her brown eyes and looked into them and forged ahead. We got to the car and I walked over to a grass covered area. I made it more green than grass should be. I set her body down.

"Aph, transport her back to camp and leave them a note saying to wait for us to return before burning her, please" I asked as a tear ran down my face. Miranda's body turned into a bunch of small silver plants. I smiled as I looked at the moon. Connor came up next to me.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked down at the plant.

"Moonlace, it can only be planted at night, I'm going to take all but one and plant them back at camp" I said. "I want you to have one, have a piece of her, I also want one to be burned with her body" I said.

"Thank you" he whispered. I turned to him.

"She really loved you, she told me, she'll find a way to talk to us again, say her final goodbyes" I said and grabbed all the flowers and we went to the car. Once we got to the diner I set Travis's sleeping body in his room and went back down to introduce everyone, but I was to out of it. Connor had an arm around my shoulders and introduced everyone for me.

"Why is Katie so sad?" Hanna asked Jack. I sighed and went back up stairs. I went in Travis's room and sat next to him on a small chair he had next to his bed. I sighed as I fell asleep with my head hitting the bed.

"Katie?" I heard a soft voice ask, I looked up. Travis was awake, I lifted my head up.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He awkwardly patted my back.

"That's great…" he trailed off. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked him. He didn't seem himself.

"Asking out Angela from the Athena cabin and getting shot down" he said and got that cute little confused look on his face. I thought for a minute.

"That was your 16th birthday" I said, also before we started dating. I got up from the chair and walked out the room. I went in Connor's.

"He's awake" I said bluntly. "But doesn't remember the last two years of his life!" I screamed at the end.


	8. Bonfire!

"What do you mean?" Connor asked confused.

"The last thing he remembers is asking out Angela from Athena" I whispered, knowing someone was at the door. I made a gesture to the door and Connor got it. I grew vines outside and felt them trap the person. I opened the door to Travis.

"You two look different, did you each get taller? It's been like three minutes since we last saw each other" Travis said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Gardner what the hell is wrong with you?" Travis asked. He didn't seem like he loved me anymore, just thought of me as there. I ran out the room and into my own.

He didn't love me anymore.

**Connor**

Travis looked at me.

"What's her problem?" he asked. I turned to him.

"Travis, you're 18 years old, not 16, you and Katie dated a few months after your birthday and then a year later you cheated on her and then told her you loved her and she shouldn't be spoken to that way, Miranda just died" My voice was horse when I talked about Miranda.

I explained what happened over the years. He seemed shocked that everything that did happened.

"I dated _Gardner?_" I nodded. He scowled. "That's disgusting" He said. I glared at him.

"You're a real ass man" I said before walking out and to Katie's room.

**Katie**

I sat on the beach in my room and let tears spill. Jake, Hanna, and Max went out for the day and did something. Jeremy and Jared were still making their way to camp. James was probably in the diner with Kelly, he had grown to like her.

I was wearing my brown bikini with a dark green cover-up dress. Connor sat next to me in his own swim suit. He put an arm around me.

"You loved him too, huh?" he asked. I looked up at him, then nodded.

"He did too, he told me" I said.

"He doesn't remember it at all, he also refuses to believe it and there seems to be another freak storm coming outside where we are, I'm going to go back in before it starts, I'm sorry Katie, you're going through a lot" Connor told me before getting up.

"See ya later" I called and let myself sit there, I grew a vine umbrella above me when it started to rain. I felt someone come out and sit next to me. I looked over and it was Jared. I smiled and let him sit down next to me.

"Hey" I said sadly. He sighed and gave me a hug.

"Let it out, I won't tell" He whispered. I cried into his shirt. "You know I always thought of you as a sister" he said. I laughed and let go of him.

"Me too" I said. He gave me a look.

"You think of me as a sister, mean" he said, faking being hurt. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My brother, stupid" I said he smiled and someone yelled his name.

"I am needed, see ya later 'sis'" He said. I smiled as a tear came down my face.

"Bye, 'bro'" I mocked. He laughed and walked out. I sighed as I raised my hands to the sky and felt power come in my hands as I brought them down in front of me and grew a beautiful flower. It looked like a rose but when you picked it you would see the times you were the happiest. Instead of red, white, or pink, the flower was lavender.

I picked it up and smiled as I saw Travis and I had our first kiss, then it changed to times where Travis and I would mess with each other. The last one was of Travis, me, Connor, and Miranda sitting next to each other during a campfire and we were all singing along.

"Miranda" I whispered. Then my eyes went back to the ocean. Let me explain how this works. When you pick it up you turn blind for a mila-second then with only your eyes you see the memories and hear them.

I started to cry. I held my legs to my chest and just cried to let it out. I felt someone appear next to me.

"Aph, why did you do that? Why did you erase his memory? Why did you make him not love me anymore?" I whispered to her. She put a hand on my back.

"I didn't do it, Apollo and Hypnos did, I think they were mad at me for some reason, so they took it out on you two, I'm so sorry Katie" she told me. I nodded and got up.

"Thank you, I think I need to just walk" I said as I got up and walked back in my room. Aph understood and let me go. I walked back in my room and found a pen and paper in my backpack connected to my drawers.

_To help you remember the good times_

I wrote in neat handwriting and went to Travis's room. He was asleep currently. I put the note and purple flower on the table next to his bed. I looked at his view. It was of the city, there was a balcony and seats. I went out and looked at the stars.

I made another purple rose and went through even more memories. I landed on one that I smiled at. It showed Travis telling me the story of the man and woman and strawberries.

"7th grade teacher" I whispered along with him. I smiled as he told the story. The next showed me taking care of him two years ago. I smiled and silently cried as it showed me more. When it stopped I put the rose down and still cried as I looked at the view of NYC. It was surprisingly quiet.

"Gardner, stop crying" I heard Travis's voice say. I looked up at him. He sat down lazily across from me. I glared at him no matter how much I loved him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"As long as I can ask you one" he said. I nodded, a little suspicious.

"What was your favorite story that your 7th grade teacher Ms. England taught you?" I asked him. He seemed taken back.

"How do you know that?" he asked. I smirked at him, still having tears come down my face.

"I believe that was your one question, but you told me this when we… two years ago" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, well this one story, they called it Strawberries, I can tell you it if you want-"

"The first man and woman got into a fight and the woman stormed off, the man realized his mistake and ran after her, but couldn't catch up to her, a ghost came to help the man, he grew fruit on the trees all around her but she didn't stop so the ghost made a new fruit that grew from the ground and she stepped in it, she stopped to look at it, she picked up the fruit and ate it, she remembered why she loved the man, he caught up with her and made up, that's why the strawberry is called the fruit of love" I said to him.

"How-?"

"You told me the story, two years ago, when we got together, then a year ago you fucked it all up" I told him.

"What'd I do Gardner?" he asked.

"Made out with Drew from Aphrodite" I said. He grinned.

"She's hot, how can I not remember that, why'd I date you anyway?" he asked. I got up and glared at him. I went to the balcony edge and put my legs over it.

"I'll be going now, bye you asshole" I said then jumped off with ease. He didn't even run to the edge. I grew a vine and swung on it as I cried.

"Why would I even love him, he's a bastard" I said to myself as I let go and walked through one of the doors on the street and was back in my room. I was starting to love Travis less and less by the minute. I didn't want to stop loving him. I decided I would make it a new goal.

Get Travis to fall in love with me again.

I'll admit it might be hard, but I'm going to get him back to the Travis I know and love to death. I'm going to get help. I grinned. I sat on my bed and turned the TV on, since it was raining I couldn't do much. After an hour or two I got bored and went to Hanna's room. I was surprised to see Kelly and James in there too.

"Hey guys" I said as I pulled Kelly on my lap and sat down on Hanna's bed. "I've got a plan to make him his old self again" I said. "We've got to recreate his memories or tell him more about them, or I could even-" I was cut off by Hanna who put her hand up.

"Katie, you need to relax, get your mind off of everything-"

"I'll relax when I'm dead" I responded curtly. Kelly feel asleep on my lap already. I laughed silently at her.

"I really want him back, the real him, not his 16 year old player self, the one I fell for" I whispered.

James sighed and sat down on the other end of the bed next to Hanna. I moved Kelly on the pillows.

"He might never come back, some people's brain just doesn't want the memories back" he said. I felt desperate.

"He's coming back, I know it" I said, it sounded unsure, even to me. James gave me a pitiful look while I couldn't read Hanna's.

"I'm sorry Katie, we just don't know" Hanna finally said. I cried. Not like in movies where you just break into tears, but where I just have tears streaming down my face.

"We just don't want to be those people who lie to you to make you happier, we now you can see through us" James gave me a grin. I looked at them.

"That's great, when are you two going to tell everyone?" I asked with a few tears coming down my face.

"Hey guys I came to tell you I think Gardner's dead so I'm going to get some sleep- hey Gardner!" Travis tried to play it off. I glared at him, it was only half-hearted.

"You're right he's never coming back, I shouldn't try" I said to them. Hanna gave me a sad look and James glared at Travis. I got up ad pushed past him and left. I went back to my room and put my swimsuit back on when I saw that it was sunny outside my room but raining outside where the diner was and everything else was.

"Gardner?" Travis's voice said. I was already out on the beach and was a little over waist deep in the water. I didn't want to talk to him, at all, I wanted to keep loving him and I couldn't if I talked to him. He came out anyways. I swam out more so that my head was above the water.

"Gardner! I see you! What the hell is wrong with you?! You turned my own brother against me, get your ass here right now!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and swam up to him. I got out and walked up to him. He wasn't staring at me but back at the water.

"What?! Give me my towel!" I told him. He huffed and handed me my towel.

"Thank you, now your brother won't talk to you because you're being a dick" I told him casually as I dried my arms and legs.

"How am I being a dick?" he asked staring down at me. I stood back up and he saw my stomach. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at my tattoo. I rolled my eyes as he stared at my body.

"You are so like your siblings, always hitting on me! The only thing is that you're the only one who actually saw me naked" I winked at him and wrapped the towel around myself.

"I- what!?" he asked. I smirked.

"I've seen you naked too, we did date for a year Travis, not to mention I saw you naked before we started dating" I said. I walked back in my room and he followed.

"Okay, whatever, I won't even ask, how am I being a dick?" he asked. I sat down on my bed and heard my name being called.

"I've got to go, your being an ass because you're being horribly mean to everyone, Aph, can I have your help please?" I asked. She agreed and changed my clothes to basketball shorts and a black tight tank top, she put my hair up in a bun, letting a few pieces fall down in the back to cover my dove scar.

I walked out of my room and went to the diner where I heard the commotion. I walked down and saw two people arguing. It was Jeremy and Max. James and Hanna were trying to split them apart. Jack was to the side with Jared who were blocking it all from Kelly.

"Stop it!" Hanna yelled at them. They didn't stop. Jeremy was trying to get into Max's face and Max was trying to do the same. Travis came down behind me. I sighed and put a hand out over to Max then another to Jeremy. Vines grew around them and their mouths. Hanna and James turned towards me and Jeremy and Max did the same.

"What is going on!" I demanded, walking down to them. I took out a throwing knife and cut Jeremy's vine around his mouth.

"He was trashing my mom! He said that she was the stupidest goddess there was!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Max and cut his vine.

"He said that Hermes shouldn't be a god, since he was 'usless'" Max rolled his eyes at the word.

"You said that!" Travis yelled at Jeremy and they all started to argue again.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Travis pushed me aside. That made everyone shut up. He stood there confused. I got up from the ground where he pushed me down.

"Man, did you just push her down?" James asked, frightened. Travis's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. No one moved in fear as I started to float and my eyes turned white and sharper. My hands had green electricity.

"Why did you push me?" I asked. Travis still faced everyone else who were looking at me. Connor came down the stairs.

"Shit, who made her mad!?" Connor yelled. Travis turned to me. I was currently floating towards Connor.

"Travis" I whispered looking him in the eye. Connor sighed and sat down where he was.

"Never piss Katie off, bro, she will kill" Connor told him and leaned back to watch.

"Thank you Connor, I always thought that Miranda dated the right brother" I smiled towards him and started to float down. My hands went back to normal and my eyes did too. I walked over to Travis.

"Don't push me down, I've saved your life more than you could imagine, just try and be nice, please" I asked. He nodded, with a little fear in his eyes. I turned towards Kelly who was trying to see through Jack and Jared. I picked her up.

"Come on Kelly, you, me, ad Hanna are going to have some fun tonight" I smiled at her and she smiled at me then gave me a hug. Her black hair was on the side of my neck. Hanna smiled and came with me up the stairs and we went in my room.

"Katie, what do you think we're going to do today?" Kelly asked as we sat down on the bed. Hanna took her seat next to me.

"Why don't we let all the guys but Travis come over and we can swim until it turns dark then we can have a bonfire" I suggested. Kelly nodded, excited.

"Katie, it seems mean to not invite Travis…" Hanna said. I sighed.

"Fine, we'll invite him, but if he does anything mean, I will tie him up and roast him over the fire" I said, covering Kelly's ears. Kelly swatted at my hands and gave me a cute little glare. I laughed.


	9. What if

Aphrodite changed our clothes right away. She put me in a very light blue bikini. Hanna wore the same as me but in a dark grayish purple color. She squealed and put an arm over his stomach and another over her legs. Kelly looked down at herself, shocked. She had on a modest black and white one piece.

"Someone hand me a towel!" Hanna squeaked. I laughed and gave her one. Kelly curled up on my bed and feel asleep. I looked back at Hanna.

"Daughter of Hypnos" we said at the same time and laughed quietly at each other.

"You go get James, Max, and Jake, I'll get Connor, Jeremy, Jared, and Travis" I said. She nodded. I looked in the mirror quickly as I left. My grass eyes were wide and alert, my long almond brown hair was wavy, like it just came out of a braid.

I walked to Connor's room and knocked on the door. It took him a few seconds to get to thee door.

"Hey, can you explain why I'm in this?" he asked. I nodded.

"We're having a beach bonfire thing, it's in my room, be quiet when you get in, Kelly's asleep on the bed" I told him. He nodded and left, I went to Jared's and Jeremy's doors and they went excitedly. I sighed as I lastly opened the door into Travis's room.

"I'm coming in Travis, you better be decent!" I yelled as I opened the door. I saw Travis in his trunks with a bottle of beer looking over the city. I saw a cooler on one of the chairs. I walked up behind him and then went next to him.

"Trying to remember?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why did I change so much when I went on that quest with you two years ago?" he asked, not looking at me. I sighed and turned to him.

"Because, you fell in love, on the quest we could relate to each other since both of our siblings were gone, we talked a lot and even had to sleep in the same bed a few times, I think you've noticed some things" I said. He turned to me and I saw that his eyes were tired.

"Why did I do it? Fall for you, you're so… different from the girls I usually fool around with, but I didn't with you, we actually had a relationship, Connor said that anyway" I smiled at him, amused.

"I don't know, maybe she charmspoke you, but we had a great relationship, until then, I miss it sometimes" I sighed.

"Why are you here, not to be rude" he asked. I smiled at the buildings. He was getting nicer and nicer.

"We're having a beach bonfire thing, come on, you'll have fun" I told him and took his hand. I lead him back to my room and we went out to the beach. Once we got there Jared and Max dragged me away. We all laughed as Jared and I picked up Max and swung him like a jump rope into the water.

Jared then threw my body over his back and walked in the water with me. I twisted my body so that my shoulders were over his other side and my face was next to him, kind of like a snake. His gold eyes turned toward my green ones.

"So, where are we going 'bro'?" I asked. He laughed and Max walked by my head, we were waist deep for them in the water.

"To get you wet, 'sis'" I laughed as he said it. I turned towards Max.

"Aww how sweet" I said sarcastically. "Love you guys" I said in the same sarcastic voice.

"We love you too Kate" Jared said. He then threw me in the water. I surfaced and laughed with them. We raced each other to the beach, Jared won, of course and we all laughed as we walked back to where the comfy white leather chairs were.

Travis and Jeremy were talking about something and laughing as we came up. I put my towel on a chair next to Travis and saved the other for Hanna. I leaned back and looked at the firepit which was just a bunch of logs with metal around it, I bet Aph put it there. She always loved these parties and showed up all the time, she set it up for us without us asking.

"Where are the two love birds?" Jared asked me from where he was sitting. I shrugged then looked at the water.

"They're on a floating raft thing, I don't know what they're doing out there, maybe making out" I said. Max chuckled. Jared smirked. I walked over to them and asked Aph to change my clothes, she didn't know that I did but said that if I asked her, it would happen. I sat down in the white chair in between my two friends and relaxed.

Aph changed me into a dark red high low shirt with a shear back. I had bare feet instead of shoes, since I was on a beach. I had black short short cut offs. On my shirt it said New York City in white letters. She didn't dry my hair but just made it not drip, it was damp.

"They're getting along well" Jared said. I snickered.

"Are you jealous?" I mocked. He scowled at me.

"No, it's just they were fighting earlier today and now get along, it doesn't make sense, you know whatever" He said. I shrugged and grinned.

"Did you guys want to relive the best moments of your life?" I asked them. Max shrugged and Jared grinned.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled. It got Travis and Jeremy's attention. They walked over and sat down in front of us. I tried not to smile. I grew vines underneath them and made a seat out of them for the tow guys. Jeremy smiled in thanks and Travis gave me a nod.

"There is a catch, I have to grow two bad memory ones and two good, I don't know which one is which, they look exactly the same" I said. They looked a little nervous.

"I'll overlook all of your memories in case something get's out of hand, okay?" I asked. They nodded. I smiled as I grew a purple rose next to Jeremy, another next to Travis, the next two went to Max and Jared. I honestly didn't know which was which but I hoped Travis got a good memory one.

I could tell by their expressions which ones they got. Jared got a bad one. He was making painful noises and expressions, same with Jeremy. So that ment that Travis and Max got good ones and looking at their expressions Max was having fun while Travis looked a little confused.

"Glad I didn't join in on that" I heard Jack's voice say behind me. I got up from my seat and walked over to him.

"How's the neck?" I asked. He had been grabbing at his neck a lot and I knew what it felt like.

"Still burns a little, not as much as before" he answered.

"It stops, mine did, don't worry" I said. I turned to the couple on the raft type thing. They were coming back towards shore. I could see them kiss.

"Did you ever want a relationship?" I asked him. He seemed startled.

"Is that an offer?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, but you've never had a relationship and being around couples all the time, doesn't it make you want one?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I've been more focused on surviving, I never gave it a thought, what about you? Ever want to be with Travis again, I know you love him" Jack said in a low voice in case the others could hear him. I nod.

"All the time, but I was about to before he lost his memory of it, I do love him" I said as we walked along the beach.

"Do I have any brothers and sisters at camp?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"You have two brothers and a sister, Dionysus doesn't get out much anymore, being at camp so much" I told him. I was surprised he didn't ask why his dad was at camp a lot, he got some time off, not much though.

"I think they woke up, let's go back I want to see their reactions" I said excitedly. Jack stared at me for a moment.

"You're kind of messed up" he decided. I shrugged and we walked back to the four guys. When we got there Travis was awake and confused. Jeremy was also awake and looked a little sad but shook his head and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, you know you were out for like fifteen minutes, right?" I asked them. Max opened his eyes the same time Jared did. They had completely opposite expressions. Max was grinned like a mad man and Jared looked kind of scared.

"Never sign me up for that again" Jared shuddered. Jeremy nodded.

"What are you talking about mine was awesome!" he said. I smiled at him and then looked at Travis. I nodded my head over to the beach.

"Come on" I said. He nodded and got up. He came next to me, still in his dry swimsuit and I walked him to a floating blue blow up bed. I hopped on and he came after me.

"I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation incase you find it weird and don't want people to hear it" I said as I sat criss cross and looked at him.

"Okay, go" he said. He sat across from me. I sighed and turned to put my feet in the water. I turned my head to look at him.

"Did you see anything that was… us?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I saw us kiss in the ocean, then us, in bed…" I laughed at him.

"The kiss in the ocean was where we started dating, it was our first kiss and the us in bed? That's one of your happiest memories? Doing it with me?" I laughed so hard I fell in the water. When I looked down I was wearing the swimsuit again, I came to the surface and climbed on the inflatable bed.

"Sorry, I guess it was a happy time for me, I also saw us in a car, then us kissing again in the strawberry field at camp…" he said. I turned to him and smiled.

"The car is when we were going down to Florida to rescue Connor and Miranda for the first time, the kiss is when we finally got back to camp, I think that's all sweet" I smiled at him.

"Have you ever used the flower on yourself?" Travis asked me. I pursed my lips and looked him in the eye.

"Do you think I have?" I asked him. He studied me for a minute.

"I think you do it when you're sad, I remember seeing a purple flower like that in my room and you holding one with a tear, was that one sad?" he questioned.

"No, it was a happy one, but it was of you and me, so it was hard on me" I told him. He frowned towards me.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"_Yes, I still love you" _I said in German. I know he can speak it. He stared at me.

"You do" he said. I nodded.

"Before you lost your memory, you did too"

"What if I still do?"

**So when I was writing this chapter I was watching something on the history channel and it ended, so I didn't bother to change the channel, it was about Hades and they said something about the house of Hades. I stopped everything and listened for pretty much five minutes and found nothing, I was a little pissed at myself for not paying attention before it.**

**Anyway I saw a Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters commercial and I was smiling the whole time.**

**Sorry it took a little while to update, I was really busy the last two days. For my other story, A Summer to Fall in Love, it should be updated by today. Maybe Tomorrow.**

**Love you guys,**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain **


	10. As you wish

"You what?" I asked, shocked. The guy I loved who lost his memory saying he loved me again, I couldn't move. I was aware of everything around me. Everyone besides us was on shore and were watching us. Travis was looking at me and I was doing the same. I finally just fell back in the water. I closed my eyes as I sunk down.

This was too much to handle. I was happy, but way too shocked. How would you feel if the guy you loved lost his memory, your sister died, he told you he didn't love you, you continued to love him, then he says he does at the least expected time, and at a stupid time. I mean when we're on a raft?

I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up at the person and saw bright blue eyes before I lost all the oxygen I needed. When I opened my eyes I was on the raft again. It was still Travis and I. We were farther out. The others wouldn't be able to see us.

"Katie, are you alright?" I turned to Travis. I sat up.

"You love me? Since when?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Since forever, since we first met, remember, you just came into camp, your head was bleeding and your hair was really messy, we were 11 and I thought to myself, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" He looked me in the eye.

"And I don't care that I don't remember us dating. As long as I know that you'll be with me. I'll get my memories back and love you even more than I do now. Katie, I will love you forever, until we die, then when I do I'll wait for you in the underworld." I had tears coming down my cold face. It was getting dark out, I could feel Aph yelling at Poseidon to make us stay right where we are.

"How do you know that I won't die first?" I asked him. He looked up at me with red eyes, I could tell he was crying too.

"Because I know that if you die it would be of a broken heart from me dying. You're the strongest person I know, the only thing that can kill you is the strongest thing in the world, love. So Katie, will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring or anything like that, but if we love each other, it doesn't matter right? After we leave, we'll get one" he told me. I was frozen.

"Please, I never look at a girl or woman the way I look at you, when I see you cry I want to kill whatever did it to you. When you look at me with your beautiful eyes I feel like the most important thing in the world. When you talk to another guy and I see he likes you, I want to murder him and kiss you. If I had to chose anyone in the world to love, I'm happy it's you" He said. I bit my lip.

"You don't remember our relationship" I whispered. He shook his head.

"But I will try as hard as I can to. You know I'm not good at anything. So I most likely won't be good at remembering. But I know I can be good at one thing. That's loving you, I've done pretty good so far if I say so myself." He smiled at me.

"Can you promise me one thing if I say yes?" I asked him.

"Anything" he whispered. His forehead was against mine. Our lips were closer than the twin cities.

"Never loose your memory again" I said. He looked me in the eye. His beautiful blue ones were full of one thing. Love.

"As you wish" he whispered. I pushed my mouth to his. He knew my favorite movie of all time was The Princess Bride. We lasted like that for a long time. I felt the wind push us to shore. Once we got there we walked off the raft, hand in hand. Hanna came over to us.

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking all over us for any wounds.

"Perfect" I said looking at my fiancé. He smiled at me and Hanna looked down at our hands. She looked up at both of us and looked me in the eye.

"I can't wait for the wedding" She smiled at me and walked to the guys to tell them the news. We walked back to them and we lit the bonfire. We sat across from each other and I talked with Hanna and James for most of the bonfire.

Aphrodite appeared not long after we lit the fire and squealed as she hugged me and Travis at the same time.

"I'm letting Piper and Drew plan the wedding and I'm going to help them and do your hair, dress, makeup, I'll design your shoes too, you're going to look great Katie! I am so fucking excited!" Aphrodite yelled. I looked at Travis. He gave me a look saying 'help!'.

"Aph!" I yelled. She let go of us.

"What?" she asked. I sighed.

"I know you're going to do a great job planning the wedding, but for right now, can we just relax?" I asked her. She stood there, thinking for a while.

"I guess" she shrugged and took out a notepad to write things down. I laughed as she did and looked back at Travis.

"Any idea on your best man?" I asked him. His face went pale.

"Connor, for sure, I just don't know how to break it to the other guys" he said. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What about your maid of honor?" he asked. My eyes became wide and I was pale.

"The humanity" I whispered. He laughed at me. I slapped his arm. He just grinned down at me like I was a cute puppy. He then kissed my forehead.

"You'll make the right choice" he whispered to me. The rest of the night was a kind of blur, we didn't have important conversations with anyone, just them being super happy for us and not being able to wait for the wedding.

"Kelly has to be the flower girl, for sure" I said. He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said.

We finally fell asleep in my bed after Jeremy picked up Kelly and moved her to Hanna's room, where she sleeps. I had no dreams that night. When I woke up Travis had his arms around me and I was facing his six pack. I wiggled my way to his face and kissed his lips.

"Katie… wedding… first kiss…" he mumbled. I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Our wedding on the beach where we had our first kiss is the perfect place, I'll ask Aph about it" I whispered in his ear. He woke up and looked at my face as I retreated from the hug.

"I was just having a dream about that" he whispered. I grinned at him and got up. He did too. I somehow was wearing his shirt and he was wearing his shorts from last night.

"Hey, did we do anything last night?" I asked him, looking at the large shirt I was wearing. He looked down at himself too.

"I don't think so… do you think Aphrodite did this to us?" he asked. I walked over to him. I put my arms on his back. He put his around my waist again.

"I don't mind if she did" I said in a whisper. He grinned at me.

"Me either, come on, we're going to drive all day, storms clearing up, let's get dressed and eat" he said. I nodded and let go of his back when he let go of my waist. I dressed in a navy blue tank top and white jeans. I was barefoot. I put my hair in a braid that went from my right side to my left side. Travis just wore shorts and a shirt.

"Ready?" I asked him. He grinned at me and we walked down to eat. Hanna and Jack were the only ones down there. I smiled at both of them. Hanna smiled back while Jack nodded. I grabbed a bowl of strawberries and Travis had pancakes. We sat down in one of the booths.

Once we finished eating we rushed outside and saw the view before us. We were back at camp. I looked at Travis and we walked back inside.

"You guys!" I yelled upstairs. "Wake up! Or come down here, now!"

About thirty minutes later everyone was ready. We all walked back across the street and to camp. I rubbed behind Peleus's ear. Travis grabbed my hand and we walked back in camp. We found a ton of people on our quest. It as fun, the whole quest, but now we're starting a new chapter of life.

Chiron galloped to us and saw Travis and I's hands. He looked at all of us and showed the others around camp. Connor went back to his cabin and so did Travis, I did the same.

"How are you guys holding up?" I asked from the doorway. My five siblings turned to me and grinned. The other ones were either at camp Jupiter or stayed home. Two, Olivia and Lily hugged me while Poppy grinned and Kaliee smiled at me.

"How did Miranda die?" Poppy, the youngest, at ten, asked me. Her light brown eyes were rimmed with tears. I frowned sadly at her.

"I don't know exactly, Connor won't tell me, but I do know that she died so Connor didn't, she was brave and still is, we will burn her tonight and make it so her bed is only for us to remember her by, her stuff will remain where it is and we will never have anyone sleep in her bed ever again. She will be remembered no matter what" I said in a confident voice. When no one else was okay, the leader has to step up and do what no one else will. It's a rule.

"Come on, I should tell you guys the news" I said. They all nodded and sat down on their beds. I walked over to mine and put my duffel bag under it, we each got our own bunks, both beds.

"I'm engaged" I said. Lily gasped and Olivia jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling then groaned. "To Travis" I finally said. Kaliee fell back on her bed. Poppy caught Lily as she fell off her bed and set her back. Olivia groaned again.

"That's… shocking, I'm happy for you guys, but I have to say something" Olivia, who was older than me, but didn't want to be responsible for the whole cabin asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" she asked. I smiled and hugged her.

"Of course, all my sisters are, even you Poppy" I said. Poppy grinned at me and ran out of the cabin screaming about Travis and I's wedding. Olivia and I walked out of the cabin behind her and I smiled as people came up to me and asked if it was true. Olivia helped me say yes to all of them. Travis came next to me.

"I take it you told your sisters"


	11. Four More Months?

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Lily and Olivia staring down at me.

"Hey guys" I said. Olivia smiled at me and took me out of bed. I yawned.

"It's like four in the morning!" I complained. They smiled at me as they dragged me to the bathroom.

"Talk, how did he propose" Olivia asked. I explained how it happened. Lily was basically crying the whole time. I remembered yesterday when Diane was sleeping when I told everyone. I felt like doing that right now. Miranda's burning was horrible, I cried with Travis's arm around me the whole time.

"That's so cute!" Olivia said. She was basically squealing with excitement.

"When's the wedding?" Lily asked me. I shrugged.

"Aphrodite, Piper, and Drew are planning it, which reminds me, who's going to walk me down the isle?" I questioned. I started to panic.

"Calm down, ask Kyle or Lee to do it" Olivia suggested. I nodded.

"Kyle's probably one of the groomsman, he's close with Travis, so I'll ask Lee" Lee and Kyle were my brothers. They're usually at camp but Kyle went to camp Jupiter so he could see his girlfriend. Lee was staying in town so he could see his half sister, who was his half sister on his dads side. She was in the hospital after a bad car wreck.

"Thanks guys" I hugged them. We talked until it was seven and we had to go to breakfast. Since Olivia was 19, I was 18, and Lily had just turned 16, we were free to do what we want. If you were 18 or older at camp, you could control your schedule and if you were 16 or 17, the head of the cabin could give you the day off.

We walked around for a while and just planned the wedding. At around 4 p.m. Travis took me from my sisters and we went to the border.

"Katie, I just got back from talking to Chiron, he told me some, uh, bad news" Travis told me as we sat down. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, a little scared.

"Chiron want me to go to camp Jupiter for four months" He broke to me. Travis wouldn't look me in the eye. "It's for the festival they have that's four months long, they need my help with a thing for the children of Hermes and they don't have enough for it, it's something ridiculous, I don't want to go, but I'm leaving tonight" I felt a tear coming down my face.

"Any good news?" I asked. He picked up my chin and looked me in the eye for the first time since yesterday. They were a beautiful blue color. His curly brown hair was messy, everywhere, and perfect.

"I remember everything but what happened after she stabbed me, just you and James saving me, by the way what was the answer to that question I asked you?" I smiled as tears came down my face. He pulled me on his lap and hugged my waist.

"We're going to Iris message every day and you know it, you can't keep true love apart, not even death can" Travis said in my ear. I smiled sadly and turned my head towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aph is going to bug the shit out of us about the wedding, don't be surprised if she visits you in your dreams or anything" I smiled next to him. He hummed 'here comes the bride'. I laughed.

"You're adorable" I told him.

"I know, you are too, I love you Katie" He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Travis" I said. We stayed that way for a long time, I didn't know exactly how long we were there but it started to get dark after a while and Travis had to go and pack. I just stayed there and watched the stars, they were beautiful, I saw the huntress, Zoë, not many people know that she was a good friend of mine, when she died, I went to the forest and just cried.

Miranda had found me and comforted me by softly singing a song, sadly I forgot the song, but I knew how it went, I hummed it to myself as Travis came back. I got up from my sitting position and he smiled at me as he walked past me. I ran up to him, I hugged him from behind.

"One" I whispered in his ear. He turned around.

"What?" he asked holding me in a hug. I looked into the sky blue eyes I fell in love with.

"One, remember that question you asked?" he nodded. "Well, after Peitho threw the knife at you, I answered your question, out of all those guys I've only loved one, you" I told him pulling his face down to mine.

"I-" Travis began but I hushed him.

"Don't say it, after a while words loose their charm" I told him as I put my head on his shoulder while he hugged me close.

"Four months, then we can see each other again, bye Travis" I whispered in his ear. He put his mouth next to my ear and kissed my temple after saying my favorite word.

_Strawberries_

I watched him as he walked off to the camp van. I smiled sadly.

0.0

"Katie! Tyler put itching powder in my bed!" Lily complained. I was reading a book in the garden, on a bench. It had been four months since Travis left and should be back any day now. He hadn't Iris-messaged me at all, probably too busy. I got up and left my book on the stool.

"Lily, he likes you, just punch him in the face and threaten him to never do it again" I said as I walked back in the cabin. Lily was standing there with red spots all over her from scratching.

"Go take a shower, I'll put the poison ivy in his bed" I told her. She nodded and grabbed clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"Which one, normal or special?!" she yelled from the bathroom. I grinned to myself.

"Special!" I yelled back as I left the cabin. I walked to the Hermes cabin and walked right in. There were a few people in there, Tyler wasn't.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing here?" Connor asked. "Are you looking for-?"

"No, Tyler put itching powder in Lily's bed" I told him. He shrugged and pointed to a messy bed with candy wrappers everywhere. I focused on it and stuck out my hands. Little sprouts of three leaved leafs came out all over his bed.

"Is it the normal kind or the one that only you can reverse?" Chris came over to me. I gave him a short smile.

"The revenge kind" He laughed along with Connor. I sighed after I was done and walked back to the cabin.

"You okay?" I called for Lily.

"Yeah! Leo helped me burn the bed, I'm going to sleep on the one above it for now" she called back. I nodded and went back out to the garden. I went back to the bench and saw that my book was gone. It was then I found it in his hands. I smiled as I ran into his arms that were stretched out for me.

**I hate leaving stories! I've said it before, but it's true. Thanks to my reviewers, Elmlea, Little Miss Uncertified, Jumprope, The Sparkly Potato, justbeingahoalover, OMGIluvreading, Guest, and TheVintageDress**

**My followers, DaughtersOfTheSunAndTheHunt, Eclaire won choc, Elmlea, TheMidnightElite, avamay227, godsarereal, justbeingahoalover, snowleopardluver, unknown beholder 45.**

**Finally the people who favorited this story, Hayden Sofia Jackson, OMGIluvreading, SeaGreenAthena, TheMidnightElite, godsarereal, justbeingahoalover, unknown beholder 45.**

**I've had a ton of fun on this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Love You!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


End file.
